1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyolefin hose construction and method of making same wherein such hose construction may be used to contain and convey so-called nonpolar hydrocarbon fluids.
2. Prior Art Statement
Modifying certain types of polymeric materials with halogen gas to achieve various results has been known. However, the inventor is not aware of any specific products or processes in the prior art which teach the present invention. The closest prior art known, and its relevance to the present invention, are set forth below.
Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,841 PA0 Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,769 PA0 Joffre U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,468 PA0 Utz U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,358 PA0 Binder U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,260 PA0 Dixon et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,284
Henderson refers to treating a polyethylene film with chlorine in order to render it more receptive to printers ink. The product is different from that of the present invention, which treats the inner portion of a tube that is part of a hose assembly, with fluorine gas.
Brown covers a hose with a polyethylene inner layer, a rubber sleeve, and a reinforcing layer between. Such a hose could not be used to convey fluids such as applicant refers to, without treating the inner layer as taught by applicant.
Joffre relates to polyethylene film which is treated with fluorine in order to use the film as a packaging material, so that the products which are wrapped do not pass through the film. This patent, like Henderson, fails to teach a concept of such a use in a hose conveying hydrocarbons, nor the use of a treated material as an inner portion of a hose.
Utz shows a process of extruding and laminating two separate tubes of various thermoplastic materials, such as polyethylene, nylon, PVC, etc. In order to bond the tubes together, the mating faces are exposed to a gas, preferably a halogen. However this patent does not suggest treatment of an inner tubular surface which is an integral part of a tube.
Binder relates to a refrigeration hose made of refrigerant-resistant compounds such as a cross-linked chlorinated polyethylene and a synthetic rubber material. These compounds are clearly blends of elastomers and polymeric materials, but do not suggest an inner tubular surface which is a separate but integral part of a hose.
Dixon et al involves a process of blow molding bottles into which is mixed fluorine gas and an inert gas. However this is taught only in conjunction with blow molding, not extrusion, and results in the fluorination of the entire resulting product, not the treating of an inner hose surface.